


Our children's

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: The dinobots get injured savings there creators which are wheeljack and ratchet.





	1. Disaster

Grimlock was underneath Megatron foot squirming and growling in anger his having a hole where megatron fired his cannon in his right leg, as swoop wings were torn by blackout,snarl horns were snapped off by barricade , Slag was bleeding out being shot by Soundwave ,and sludge was injured badly but Starscream.

Wheeljack and Ratchet watched in horror as their creations tried to portect them when they were discovered, they threw themselves to save wheeljack and ratchet ."Wheeljack w-we have to safe them, we have too" Ratchet looked at Wheeljack pain in his optics as coolant ran down his face.

Wheeljack didn't hear Ratchet he was in shock watching the dinobots fall one by one he grabbed Ratchet servos and pulled him close so they were eye to eye. "Ratch I only have a 5 bombs with me and I need you to fix our dinobots, trust me....We both love them like they're are own sparklings which we dear the most....we must save them...okay..." Wheeljack explained which Ratchet nodded as the both left there hidding spot to save there dinobots.

First Dino to save was Sludge, Starscream was about to fire at Sludge's head only to be hit by one of wheeljack's bomb which explode in his servos making the seeker scream in pain as thundercracker and skywarp dragged the second in command away. Soon Ratchet came over and started to repair on Sludge's damage " I--It's okay Sludge....mama Ratchet is here...." Ratchet cried a bit holding Sludge's head on his lap. "Me Sludge...fine...you ratchet mama and dad wheeljack know you love me Sludge, and they grimlock,swoop,snarl,Slag....me just sleepy..."Sludge looked at ratchet as Wheeljack commed the others for backup. It took almost about an hour or so until optimus and others made it as red alert and iornhide both had to dragged Sludge to safety.

 

Second was swoop, Wheeljack handed the lambo twin his bombs "Okay don't hurt swoop please..."Wheeljack looked at both twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both nodded as they both distracted Blackout by playing Hot potato to one another before throwing it blackout which he lost his arm howling in pain as both twins dragged swoop to were ratchet made sure swoop did get hurt by the explosion.  
"Me swoop fine....me worried for you mama Ratchet and dad wheeljack safety" Swoop nuzzled his head in ratchet arms. Ratchet sparked ached but checked swoop wings touching it only to hear swoop screeched out in pain, which made the medic grind his denta in anger and sorrow.

Next was Snarl as Wheeljack handed the bomb to Prowl, as Prowl took off before kicking the bomb at barricade losing his legs, as Soundwave came to dragged barricade away ejecting ravage whom pounced on prowl clawing and biting at him only for the big cat to be be by snarl tail, which the Dino stood up before falling down and was taken to ratchet as well which made the medic put him into stasis right next to his siblings. "Me and Wheeljack are for you boys okay " Ratchet mummbled in sadness.

Soon was Slag as Jazz took the bomb from Wheeljack servos running towards Soundwave as he threw the bomb at Soundwave, which Soundwave dodge it but the bomb exploded right in front of him making him blind as he rubbed his opticslit in pain. Jazz and prowl both carried Slag to Ratchet, as the medic shut his optics tightly feeling his spark breaking. Ratchet knows that Wheeljack also feels the same way, he noticed wheeljack would sometimes stumbled across bit due to anger and sadness.

And finally was Grimlock, Optimus didn't need to ask as he took the bomb from ratchet and threw it into megatron cannon which explode in front of the warlord, as he stumbled back before grimlock chomped down on megatron leg, for revenge making the warlord punch grimlock snout hard making the dinosaur let go "DECEPTICONS RETREAT !!!"Megatron shouted as he was dragged away by Soundwave and skywarp.

Soon all 5 Dinobots were in stasis. Wheeljack hugged Ratchet close to him tightly. Soon the Autobots watched in sorrow, as they took the dinobots back to there base which both Ratchet and Wheeljack started to repair on there dinobots. They don't didn't recharge that night they spent hours after hours fixing there creations. Once in a while optimus and the others would check up on the two of them making sure that they'll be alright.


	2. Sweet family

It's been over a week since the dinobots were injured. Soon Grimlock, Swoop,Snarl,Slag,and Sludge awoken from their stasis to see their creators asleep on the table. Soon all 5 Dinobots went into there robot modes and put a blanket over Wheeljack and Ratchet. 

"Me Grimlock, think they mama Ratchet and dad Wheeljack need break...so us cuddles them.." Grimlock explained as the others nodded in agreement with Grimlock. They soon transformed back into their Dino modes and gently pushed both Ratchet and Wheeljack close to them,as they cuddled their creators. Soon all 5 Dinobots were falling asleep against there creators, without them knowing it Optimus watched and smiled softly leaving the 7 of them alone as they rest.

"So are they done fixing there stupid dinosaur yet ?" Sideswipe rolled his optics looking at optimus. "Sideswipe I advise you not to say that around the dinobots, besides on cleaning duty for saying that. Because the dinobots don't act like us, but one thing for sure they really care about Wheeljack and Ratchet. After all Ratchet and Wheeljack both created the dinobots together. Anyways prowl will give the assignment when you're cleaning duty will started "Optimus said walking off leaving Sideswipe dumbfounded and in shock for being stuck on cleaning duty which he hates the most, to make it more worse Sunstreaker was laughing at Sideswipe; which caused a huge fist fight between the twin as Prowl and Jazz had to,pull the, apart as both of them were together on cleaning duty by prowl.

\- later - 

Ratchet was the first to wake up to see the dinobots cuddling him and Wheeljack. It made the medic smiled happily and nudged Wheeljack awake " hmm Ratchet what is it?" Wheeljack groaned only to be hushed by the medic as he realized that their dinobots were cuddling them asleep. "I'm glad we've built them "Wheeljack smiled happily at Ratchet whom nodded as he pets Swoop beak and snarl snout gently as both dino cuddles Ratchet. Wheeljack chuckles softly and smiled at Sludge,Grimlock,and Slag as they wrapped there's tails around Wheeljack.  
"You know Jackie, I love our sweet little darlings very much but...would want more of them like more dinobots? " Ratchet smiled blushing slightly, which Wheeljack grabbed Ratchet hands" Ratchet I would love to have more dinobots around us any day but let's wait until the other 5 wake up, but right now let's enjoy this moment with our dinobots okay ratch " Wheeljack beamed happily, as Ratchet grabs wheeljack face and takes off his mask kissing him deeply as wheeljack blushed and warps his arms around ratchet happily.

Soon the dinobots woke up to see that Wheeljack and Ratchet were still asleep but they were closed to them. "Me Sludge..think mama Ratchet and dad Wheeljack love to cuddles they us..."Sludge said as the others nodded. Grimlock and Swoop kept a look out as Snarl,Slag, and Sludge portect wheeljack and ratchet. After all the dinobots sure love wheeljack and ratchet, since they did create them through there sweat blood and sparks to build each Dino one by one.


End file.
